


Cómo hablar

by Ebrume



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebrume/pseuds/Ebrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda relación tiene sus pros y sus contras, lo que cuenta al final son los pequeños detalles. Una confusión puede hacer que empiece tu vida. Inspirado en la canción de Amaral. One-shot. AH. OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo hablar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la canción es del grupo Amaral, el resto sí es mío.

_Cómo hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya_   
_y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar._

Cómo expresar todo lo que nos une. Esa conexión que te estremece y te vuelve loco. Uno no puede vivir sin el otro. Y qué decir del otro sin el uno.

_Tú, que llegaste por casualidad._

Conocer a Edward, fue algo inesperado que repetiría sin dudarlo.

Tenía la tarde libre y había decidido ir a la cafetería de siempre a tomarme un buen capuchino mientras leía un libro.

Me senté en una mesa libre y tras hacer mi pedido me fijé en un chico que estaba en la barra y me miraba intensamente. Sin apartar la mirada se acercó.

—¿Eres Erin? —Parecía esperanzado.

—Umm, no. —Su cara de decepción no tenía precio.

—Disculpa, me he confundido.

Lo observé mientras volvía a su posición en la barra y miraba fijamente por la cristalera, como si simplemente mirando la tal Erin apareciese.

Le eché azúcar al café y comencé a meterme de lleno en el libro, cuando ya estaba totalmente sumergida en la lectura alguien me interrumpió.

—Perdona —alcé la mirada y ahí estaba, el chico de la barra—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, adelante —no sé porqué sonaba tan confiada, pero la cuestión es que lo estaba.

—Si alguien te hace esperar hora y tres cuartos —dijo mientras ojeaba su reloj— es que te han dado plantón, ¿no?

—Lo lamento… —Le di pie para que se presentase.

—Edward, me llamo Edward.

—Lo lamento Edward, pero me temo que Erin acaba de darte plantón —su cara se transformó en angustia, como si hubiese fracasado. Era como ver un cachorrito triste, me hizo reaccionar.

—Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas? ¿Te apetece tomarte un café conmigo? —Me sonrió brevemente.

—Gracias, me encantaría. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—¡Oh! —Ni me había enterado de que no sabía mi nombre— Me llamo Bella —estreché su mano brevemente y él se sentó.

Estuvimos hablando como tres horas ese día y sólo recuerdo que nos reímos mucho y realmente disfruté compartiendo tiempo con él. Si no fuese por el plantón que le dio Erin no nos habríamos conocido. Supongo que fue el destino, esa decisión de una persona que ni siquiera conocíamos había hecho esto por nosotros, y posiblemente nunca se enteraría que había cambiado la vida de dos personas.

_A veces te mataría_

—Edward, por favor… —mi tono ya era cansino y de advertencia.

—Por favor, ¿qué? Acabo de llegar.

—Lo sé y yo sólo he llegado media hora antes que tú y lo he hecho. ¿Es tan difícil descalzarte antes de poner los pies sobre la mesa? ¡Dios! Haces que me repita.

—Es la primera vez que lo oigo —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Es la decimoquinta vez que te lo digo y solo en el día de hoy. Quizás, si dejaras de prestarle tanta atención al partido, me hubieses escuchado.

—Eres insufrible —bufó—. ¡Qué más te da! —Se descalzó utilizando solo los pies y lanzando los zapatos en cualquier rincón del salón, manchando varias cosas en el camino.

—¡Joder, Edward! No es tan difícil hacerlo bien por una vez. ¡Solo una maldita vez!

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? ¡Son unos putos zapatos! Ya lo limpiaré.

—¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo la mierda nos invada y pueda caminar por sí sola?!

_Y otras en cambio te quiero comer_

Noté sus suaves besos en la nuca y el principio de mi espalda.

—Umm —es todo lo que salió de mi boca.

—¿Se siente bien? —me preguntó mientras seguía besándome ligeramente.

—Mejor que bien, ¿qué haces?

—Has tenido un día duro, solo intento relajarte.

—Pues funciona —aún seguía besándome, pero sus manos habían cobrado vida propia y recorrían todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

—Así me gusta, déjate querer —eché las manos hacia atrás sujetando su nuca, incliné mi cabeza y nos unimos en un ardiente beso.

Luego, cuando giré mi cuerpo, él me llevó a la locura.

_Cómo un pájaro de fuego que se muere en tus manos,_   
_un trozo de hielo desecho en los labios._

Esto podría haber sido efímero, algo pasajero. Pero en cambio ha durado, con sus partes buenas y sus partes malas. Fuego y hielo. Los opuestos que se atraen. Creando una relación que no es perfecta, pero que es más que suficiente. Nos complementa y crece con nosotros.

_Si volviera a nacer, si empezara de nuevo,_   
_volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo._   
_Otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida,_   
_pero la misma mirada felina._

—Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido —le dije con una sonrisa mientras él acariciaba desde mi pelo a mi mejilla, para después deslizar suavemente sus dedos sobre mis labios. Apoyó su frente contra la mía.

—Gracias por elegir una vida conmigo. Por invitarme a sentarme contigo en aquella cafetería —me sonrió brevemente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Todo lo bien que puedo estar. Pero mucho mejor contigo ahora. —Le rocé la cara con mi mano, echaría de menos el contacto y esa barba rebelde.

—¿Sabes? Parece que es el final, pero no lo es. Te vas, pero pronto volveré a estar contigo —me miraba con esos ojos verdes tan intensos como siempre, aunque con abundantes patas de gallo.

—Te estaré esperando —besó dulcemente mi frente, apenas una caricia.

—¿Podrás reconocerme?

—Edward, puedes cambiar todo de ti, pero por dentro serás el mismo. En esencia serás tú. Y estoy segura de que esa mirada, aunque se vuelva de otro color, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Sólo recuerda que te estaré buscando, aunque no lo sepa. Pero sí sabre cuando te encuentre.

—Hasta nuestra próxima vida juntos —sentí como una de sus lágrimas caía en mi mejilla—. Te amo —susurré.

—Yo también te amo, no lo olvides nunca —me respondió con voz ahogada, mientras todo iba perdiendo nitidez.

Puede que por ahora todo acabase, pero él tenía razón, no era un final. Sólo una pausa antes de comenzar un nuevo camino. Esa certeza me acompañó hasta el final.

**Author's Note:**

> Os dejo en enlace de la canción:  
> http: / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= STtTWcGbF- M (sin los espacios)
> 
> Gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, tanto a los que comentáis como a los que sólo leéis. 
> 
> Como siempre agradecer a Deni su gran paciencia conmigo por msn y por apoyar éste y mis otros proyectos. Y por supuesto a la señora de la frutería, por tener la radio en esa emisora cuando fui a comprar ;)
> 
> Nos seguimos leyendo.
> 
> Ebrume


End file.
